


Heaven or Hell.

by Anonymous



Series: Random ATEEZ stuff. [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst, Fallen Angel Yeosang, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incubus Hongjoong, Incubus Seonghwa, Kinda, M/M, angel wooyoung, its really mild tho, kinda plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wooyoung lives up there, where loving Yeosang the way he does deserves a punishment.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Random ATEEZ stuff. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092467
Kudos: 47
Collections: Anonymous





	Heaven or Hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.
> 
> I was hella bored and just wrote this. There's a scene with rape/non-con. It's very mild but proceed with caution.
> 
> Enjoy.

Wooyoung was often reprimanded for playing jokes on his brothers or talking back to higher ranking angels. Truth was, that Wooyoung did feel bad, he prayed every time and asked for forgiveness, he genuinely regretted misbehaving and actually worked on himself to stop being bad.

  
Wooyoung feared his superiors more than anything.

  
Yeosang? Was a whole different story.

  
Wooyoung felt very strongly for him but even he would admit that Yeosang was rebellious, the rotting apple in the basket. Yeosang was severely punished very often.

  
Wooyoung didn't know for what exactly but more often than not, Yeosang would vanish for some time and that could only mean he was being punished. His soul was being corrected, which was good, Wooyoung tried to tell himself. Even if Yeosang would come back with new scars and bruises (which, only God knew how they had managed to hurt his celestial body like that) and bags under his pretty eyes, thin as a ruffling leave, Wooyoung knew it was all for Yeosang's wellbeing.

  
He would try to tell himself that as he saw the lights behind Yeosang's eyes slowly but surely extinguish.

  
Wooyoung felt very strongly for Yeosang. He…loved that angel. It was only good to love his fellow angels, right?

  
The news spread quickly but Wooyoung already knew it before anyone else. Yeosang was gone for breaking the purity rule.

  
He was casted down to burn for all eternity.

  
Yeosang had kissed his best friend in the middle of a warm night. Their lips had touched and they felt something so foreign yet so familiar at the same time. Like they belonged at each other's arms, like it was alright even if they had been told otherwise their whole lives.

  
Wooyoung had started to cry, because he was liking the kiss way too much and he knew that the light suddenly appearing near them was a fellow angel, probably a higher ranking angel. He knew they had seen Yeosang kiss him and knew what was going to happen.

  
They had to pry Yeosang off his arms that suddenly cold night. He knew the news before anyone else because he was there, sinning with Yeosang.

  
In a way, Wooyoung knew he was guilty and accepted his punishment without a word. A well known angel drew shapes in Wooyoung's skin with his sword, what was hours felt like an eternity and Wooyoung could feel his soul trying to leave his body, trying to get away from that pain.

  
All he could see was a blinding light, all he could do was suffer.

  
After all of that, he was told that he should be grateful that his punishment wasn't nearly as bad as Yeosang's.

  
As far as Wooyoung knew, angels couldn't read other angel's minds. So he nodded and thanked his superiors for going easy on him, while secretly wishing they all went to hell, where the devil could fuck them with a sulfur dildo.

  
Wooyoung continued to live, feeling like he was missing a part of his soul. He longed to hear Yeosang's laugh, see his pretty eyes and touch his soft hair again. Wooyoung was getting slightly anxious and he could feel his superiors’ eyes on him, making him doubt about his early assumptions about angels not being able to see one another's minds.

  
Wooyoung knew they would be able to see how bad he was being, missing Yeosang's sinister touch, missing his soft lips and his presence.

  
He was sent to earth. Which was the next bad thing for any angel.

  
Wooyoung knew his superiors didn't give two shits about humans. For plenty of angels, including Wooyoung himself, humans were nothing but a failed attempt at creating a masterpiece from the big boss himself. He was told to take care of humans but wasn't really supervised. The only thing that could get a superior to land his pure feet on that trash bag of an earth was for an angel to willingly let a human touch them inappropriately.

  
They seemed to only ever be present to punish lower ranking angels.

  
And so, Wooyoung spent years upon years doing his best to help humans. Not much could be done, though. Humans seemed to ironically be naturally drawn to the devil. He thought that nothing could impress him and there the human race went, starting a war fueled by a single man's twisted idea of who and what was right.

  
Wooyoung had turned his head and pretended he didn't see that, that he didn't hear the millions upon millions of prayers directed at him or at his brothers.

  
He saw his brothers do the same. For a bunch of angels, they sure didn't help as much as they could've.

  
Years and years passed, billions of prayers went his way and he did his best to answer them all. Humans prayed at the big boss, but he was too busy doing what only he himself knew. Wooyoung could only sigh and thank the boss for creating angels to be strong, immortal and not need food to gain energy.

  
Wooyoung thought he would need the food of one billion humans to go through one day.

  
Years and years passed and Wooyoung saw the spark of change, good change. Humans seemed to finally get that sense of justice, of a kind of goodness only they could possess.

  
Some were still rotting but Wooyoung could see the greater change and he felt a strange sense of pride.

* * *

Wooyoung was playing with a little boy one warm day of summer. He had always liked children, the way they would give him a special kind of energy, the way Wooyoung would feel closer to purity and innocence than ever before, even when he was in the literal heavens.

  
The smiling woman called the child and he obediently walked away from Wooyoung, waving at him. She gave Wooyoung a strange feeling. She was full. She was probably expecting to welcome another little bundle of innocence.

  
Wooyoung had smiled and spent the whole day at the park, playing with children and protecting them from the rotting minds.

  
It was late at night when he saw a young woman walking down the street, she was distractedly talking with a friend on the phone. She was laughing until a man pushed her into a dark alley, nearly knocking her off her feet, pinning her against a wall as he forced her pants down.

  
Another rotting mind.

  
Wooyoung hurried to help, the energy shifting. He knew he could hurt humans if he wanted to.

  
**White light traveled through the streets and the man stopped his horrendous act to glance to the shining man approaching them at a rapid pace.**

  
**The man's eyes were light, as light shone through his skin, coming out of every pore in his body. _He was light._**

  
**He felt a profound fear, he felt like he was being burned by the other's light. He backed up against a wall, wailing and asking for forgiveness.**

  
Wooyoung didn't feel not an ounce of regret as he burned the rotting mind until his ashes traveled to hell.

  
He then approached the woman and touched her soft hair. She was such a brilliant and bright individual, she didn't deserve to remember what had happened to her.

  
Wooyoung erased all feeling and memory of that moment from her body and accompanied her home. She was laughing again, albeit a bit confused but back to talking with her friend in an excited way.

  
He could feel a strange energy near him but Wooyoung paid it no mind. He knew lower ranking demons didn't stand a chance against him, a middle ranking angel.

* * *

Wooyoung kept feeling that energy everywhere he found trouble. There was a certain smell, too.

  
He knew he was dealing with a demon, of low rank probably. They were encouraging the rotting minds, putting the bright in difficult situations. Wooyoung was sick of them.

  
The next time he felt it, he called them out, telling them to come clean or die. Wooyoung knew he could kill the demon if he tried.

  
Not one but two demons walked out of the shadows. They kissed in front of him, smirking. One of them seemed to be ninety percent legs and the other looked rather small but in no way weak. Wooyoung prepared to fight as the demons’ energy grew.

  
They seemed to feed off each other, which was interesting. Wooyoung tried to remind himself to study demons harder.

  
“Look what we've got here" said Daddy Long Legs.

  
The tiny one chuckled “are you lost? Do you need us to call daddy to rescue you?”

  
“Daddy left this place long ago and has no plans to come back" snarled Wooyoung.

  
“Great to know"

  
Wooyoung attacked without thinking and when the tiny demon had his shoe pressed to his throat and his nose was bleeding, he regretted not thinking that plan of his through.

  
He was choking and the other demon looked at them like he was looking at his children playing.

  
It was insane. They were powerful enough to change everything around them and Wooyoung knew the only reason he wasn't dead yet was because the tiny demon wanted to play for a bit longer.

  
“I would appreciate you leaving the winged bastard alone"

  
The foot crushing his throat was gone and Wooyoung retched, coughing and forcing air into his lungs. He looked up through teary eyes to see-

  
To see Yeosang.

  
He looked so different.

  
His hair was still of a soft brown, his eyes were still the prettiest and he was still just as elegant as he was the last time Wooyoung saw him.

  
But…his presence felt dangerous. Wooyoung had the instinctive reaction to get away.

  
Wooyoung looked around to see that the other two demons were gone. His eyes focused back on Yeosang.

  
“Excuse Hongjoong and Seonghwa. They were not supposed to be out here but rather on some human's bed” he said and his voice was still low and gentle.

  
Wooyoung wanted to cry. Why was Yeosang acting like he didn't grow up with Wooyoung? Like they didn't kiss all those years ago? Like they didn't fight together, cry and laugh together, like they never loved each other so much that they were punished for it?

  
Wooyoung felt way too weak to make all those questions. He cried on the ground, still feeling Yeosang's presence, trying to find comfort in it and failing miserably.

  
Yeosang wasn't the same.

  
But neither was Wooyoung. So, with the last breath of air, he begged Yeosang to kiss him again.

  
Yeosang didn't seem to want to tease him much, as he moved quickly to kneel with him on the cold pavement, grabbing his face and kissing him with an unexpected urgency.

  
When they parted, Wooyoung found that kissing Yeosang then and now felt just as nice.

  
“You're going to be punished-" said Yeosang, breathy.

  
“I don't care" he interrupted, looking straight into Yeosang's eyes.

  
Wooyoung felt like _crying and crying_ because the missing part of his soul was with him again. Heaven or hell, it didn't matter. What mattered was that he had Yeosang's arms around his body and everything felt so good.

  
“If they decide to cast me out of heaven and into hell? All the better. I want to never lose you again”

  
Yeosang smiled faintly as he tried to will the tears away. Wooyoung could feel the way Yeosang had missed him and he returned the feeling twice as intensely.

  
He loved the angel then and he loved the demon now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and take care! :D


End file.
